The hopes of a hanyou
by Tammy Two Paws
Summary: After ten years, Naruto enters Konoha again. What is his intentions, and where has he been these past years? Grey, maybe dark Naruto. No-lemon story. Possible describable gore and swearing. Some dark themes later. M just to be sure.


**AN: WELCOME TO THE REMAKE OF MY FIRST STORY!**

**You guys are lucky I found a place with web so I could post this… strange why I used a bit of my vacation for this, but oh well… it's relaxing in a way :D**

**This story will be A LOT different than the original version. For example, I actually have a plot now, I'm much better when it comes to writing, and I have a lot of ideas here. It also starts in a totally different place too.**

**Now, when it comes to Kyuubi, he'll be male. If their relationship will be father-son, brothers, friends or lovers I'm not sure yet. Yes, I'm quite open when it comes to gay-relationships, but you should never expect a lemon (sex-scene) from me. Neither straight nor gay.**

**The rookies are 15 at chuunin exam time and Gais' team is 16. This is maybe the only canon thing I will follow a bit. Some things will make you think 'wait, what?', but all things will be explained later.**

*Disclaimer: I STILL don't own any manga/anime/game/book in the world. BUT I own this story so HAH, TAKE THAT LAWYERS!*

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Yes, I'm too lazy to use another scene-change thingy than my other stories.)

The time had finally come. The final challenge of the chuunin exams were just a day away, the Feudal lords and lower regents were entering Konoha along with the leaders from the land of wind and rice. The Kazekage looked at the village, disdain practically poured from his body.

The leader from the village hidden in the sound, the Otokage, on the other hand was walking towards the tower where the Hokage resided. He wore the classical Kage robes, only black where the other Kages had their respective colours, and a facemask, obscuring his face from the bridge of the nose and down. It was hard to tell because of the big hat, but if one had to guess, they would believe that he was around 5 foot 10 inches tall, give or take an inch.

Around him were four people in varying sizes, enshrouded in grey cloaks. One of them was a couple of inches taller than him, two of them were a bit shorter, and the last one was around a foot shorter than the tallest one.

As they walked through the street, they got a mixed amount of looks. Some were of curiosity, some were of suspiciousness, but most of them had an awed look.

"We are followed." Said the tallest one in a gruff voice, head moving slightly to watch their leader.

The Otokage raised his arms over his head and stretched his body before answering.

"Let them paranoid themselves to death if they want to. If they try anything, you're allowed to kill them."

He didn't care if what he said was acknowledged or not, just that his guard didn't start random bouts of mass destruction. Of course, if he asks really nice, then he might allow it.

Suddenly, four ANBU appeared, surrounding them.

"Halt, state your name and business." Said the cat-masked one.

An annoyed sigh came from the kage. "I'm the Otokage dammit, and one of my gennin passed onto the final exam. Why else should I be here? Vacation? Anyway, I'm on the way to the Hokage. Nothing serious, just a little chat."

The ANBU stared at each other, most likely giving a look that says 'err'.

A second later, his suspicion was confirmed.

"Err, sorry. We kinda… forgot that… Carry on Lord Otokage." Came the somewhat composed reply from the ANBU with the cat-mask again.

A moment later, they had left. After another moment, the five people began walking again, grumbling being heard from the leader.

"Fuck this. They're as incompetent as last time I was here. I'm beginning to regret convincing the Kazekage not to attack."

With another sigh, his mind wandered to his village.

For two years he had been the leader of Oto. It was just random luck that he fell upon the place, deep inside Rice country. Of course, the moment he was around a mile away from the village, he was ambushed by some of the ninjas there. They were weak, but they were many, that they can have.

He managed to lose them after a little running around, and he kept to the shadows after that. It was surprisingly easy to infiltrate the village, and even then, it was just so damn easy to not just discover who the leader was, where he was, and what he could do, but also to get inside his base, unnoticed. He had to say though, some of the things he saw in that base intrigued him.

The cursed seals of heaven and earth. Two magnificent works of art that gives the wearer an incredible boost in power, earth more than heaven. If a lower-level gennin were to use the cursed seal of earth at level two, he could get powers rivaling a jounin. The negative effect were, sadly enough, insanity, deterioration of ones body, and ultimately, brainwashing. If the original maker could get rid of just the decaying on the wearers' body, he would maybe have had an army stronger than anything else in the elemental nations.

And then there were the body augmentations. Giving one greater flexibility, dexterity, strength, endurance, and forced increase of reaction time. Bone adjusting to make them both harder and lighter. Regenerative abilities on par with a jincuurikis. Forced expanding of ones chakra coils. Tougher skin and flesh. Skin-changing to instantly heal all wounds from light scratches to loss of limbs and mortal wounds. Mutations. No matter how sick and twisted it seemed, just a pure genius could have not just made the theories, but also be able to do it. A twisted mind yes, but a genius none the less.

It was also in that base that he meet that person. The person named-

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he entered the tower. Another sigh left him, something he had done a lot since he entered Konoha, it seemed.

He pushed Oto back in his mind as he ascended the stairs leading to the office where all the past, present, and future Hokages has sat, sits, and will sit… Doing paperwork.

'I don't see why so many ninjas complain about paperwork. Three or four clones of any other type than the illusionary clone gets the job done easily.'

He rounded a corner, and saw the door to the Hokages' office with the secretary in front.

The moment the group stood in front if the secretary, she said in a snarky tone all secretaries have mastered.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"I'm the Otokage, the leader of the village hidden in the sound. I'm here to have a little chat with lord Hokage."

A moment after the declaration, she did a complete turn-around, glimmering smile and everything, making an unseen tick appear at the sound leaders' forehead.

"Why of course, just go right in."

He knocked at the door, opening it when he heard an 'enter' from the other side.

The third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, the man known as the god of shinobi, the one who had survived the second and third shinobi world wars, and the Kyuubi attack, was surprised when a group of five men entered his office.

As soon as his eyes landed on the one with the robes, he instantly jumped to his feet, kunai in hand while growling. "Orochimaru, what are you doing here?"

The bodyguards looked at each other before a snort came from the man in white and black.

"Please, that snake has not been Otokage for over two years now. I'm the second Otokage, the one who defeated that idiotic genius."

He was shocked; someone actually managed to beat, maybe not kill, but beat Orochimaru. He sat down on his chair with a sigh, relief and anguish flooding him.

In a tired voice he said. "That… is good news, I guess," He sat his gaze at the blue eyes of the man in front of him. "May I get the name of the one who drove him from leadership?"

He got a suspicion that the Otokage were smirking, but he got a sinking feeling in his stomach when he reached up towards his facemask.

"Why, I'm hurt! You still don't remember me lord Hokage? Or should I call you grandpa Saru?"

As he said the last word, his mask were dragged of while he bended his head backwards, making the hat position itself at his back, releasing his red, spiky hair.

The old man sat there, shock and fear clear on his face, one word whispered from his lips.

"Naruto."

The smirk on the mans' face widened a small bit.

There he stood, almost six feet tall with an aura of unholy power surrounding him. His dark-red hair in the same style as the fourth Hokage. His whiskers marks had deepened, resembling more like clefts on his cheeks than just thin lines. The blue eyes were the same, if not a darker shade than before.

Suddenly, Narutos' smirk turned into a sneer, his eyes roaming the room.

He had felt it. The moment his face were revealed, one of the hidden ANBUs' chakra flared wildly for just a second, signifying his or her anger.

"Your ninja's just as unruly as when I lived here I see." Muttered the red head angrily, glaring at the monkey summoner.

The old man paled, but before he could sputter out an excuse, the ANBU shot out, sword at hand.

A blink later, and the walls got a nice red colour to it while the floor got some white powder.

Once again he was shocked. One hit. One single hit and Naruto eradicated the man from this plane of existence. The only person he could think of that could accomplish something like that was Tsunade Senju, but even she would have trouble pulverizing the body of a person.

A growl escaped from the sound leader, eyes glowing slightly only noticed by his guards.

"I have shown my face here in five seconds and attacks on my person has already started. I don't know why the hell I came here in the first place."

The hokage paled even more than before. "Naruto, You-"

"We have talked enough Sarutobi. For almost ten years I have been gone, and not a damn shit has changed. The same bigotry and arrogance that makes me sick is still flowing thru this village like a cancer, waiting to kill you when you least know it." All that was said in one breath, venom figuratively oozing from his mouth.

The next thing Hiruzen noticed were a door opening, then a slam from the same door.

The moment Naruto had slammed the door shut; he noticed a familiar chakra signature. Looking to his left he saw Dosu Kinuta, The only sound gennin that passed the two first tests and the preliminaries.

"Lord Otokage." Was said with a bow, or at least the best the mummy-like teen could bow.

A smirk came to the mans' face. "Ah, Dosu. Exactly the one I was going to look for. Before we begin to talk, let's go to a more… private area." And with a hand on his shoulder, Dosu, Naruto and the guards Shunshined out of there.

*Somewhere on a random rooftop, Gaara felt a bit forgotten while he killed the birds that came closer than ten feet.*

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Undisclosed area.)

The Feudal lord of the land of rice was waiting for his guests to arrive.

The man was around 5 feet 8 inches tall. Not much was seen of his body because of the Kimono he wore, but his hair was a fiery reddish-orange, the same with his eyes. His hands were hidden in his sleeves, and his feet were covered by the clothing.

The kimono in itself didn't look very special. The main colour was a deep, forest green while the outlying edges were an earthen brown. At the bottom was the image of crashing waves colored a deep blue with a bit of foam at the tip of the waves. Strangely enough, he didn't wear anything on his feet.

He and the Otokage had leaded the country for about two years. A day after he became a Kage, They went to the former Feudal lords' palace, or rather, they destroyed the gigantic, steel-herded door with a flick of one finger.

The fool was extremely arrogant and rotten to the core. He meet them in the courtyard personally with over a hundred samurai guards.

With a snap, the earth around the guards' feet raised and trapped them, and with another snap, he was pierced by an earth-spike, the head were ripped off and hanged from the top of the spike, an eternally frozen look of pure despair on his face.

There were a surprisingly low amount of samurais that went against the new regent. The ones who rebelled were killed fast, much to the relief of the other samurai oddly enough.

The situation in the village on the other hand didn't as easy. A big amount of the ninjas there, about thirty-five percent were corrupted by Orochimaru. If they killed them, it would cripple the village enormously.

Luckily enough, they found a solution to their problems.

Several 'poofs' awoke him from his daydream.

A grin formed on his face on his face as he watched Naruto and Co. appear.

"Glad to see you made it Naruto. And this must be your 'mysterious' apprentice? He's a bit… different than I originally thought he was going to look." Was the happy and amused call from the kimono dressed individual.

A grin and an 'of course' was his reply.

"Dosu, let me introduce you to the person I trust the most in this world. That man is Aka Mōsō, the feudal lord of the land of rice. Aka, this is Dosu Kinuta, the pharaohs affliction."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE EBILNESS REIGNS SUPREME!**

**I'm evil for ending it now, right? Anyway, what do you think of the remake? I know, I know, it's totally different (so far) from the original story, but pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, don't give me up yet.**

**BTW, Aka Mōsō means red delusion (according to the translation-site I used.)**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. This will most likely be my main focus for a while. Naruto: Lord of beasts is on temporary pause because I have a bad case of writers block for that story.**

**Narutos stay in Konoha (his past) will be revealed in a later chapter, but if you ask really nice, I will maybe give a sneak-peek :3**

**Goodbye for now my loyal readers.**


End file.
